Stop It - A Pokemon OC Oneshot
by iBeebs
Summary: As Vaku and Nura are completing a task, Vaku realizes that Nura's calm composure may be hiding her true feelings about herself... OCXOC Fluff


**Hello! Sorry I've been EXTREMELY inactive on this account. I'm more active on deviantart, where you can find me under the same username. :3**

**But really, I'm bored, here's some of my OC fluff between my characters in my universe. During this time, these two characters have just gained their special abilities that would help them in the universe they reside in. So, yeah. :U **

**Read, review, do whatever. Critique it if you would, I love constructive criticism! Helps me grow as a writer. c:**

**HERE HAVE SOME OC FLUFF.**

With a flutter of leaves, the Leafeon launched herself into the air, tucking her front and back legs into her stomach. She forced herself to use the momentum of pulling her legs in to somersault forward. Her leaf-like tail began to glow a vibrant lime colour, heralding the arrival of her signature move, Leaf Blade.

Her blind eyes closed as she let the wind tell her where her target was, whispering gently in her ears as she dropped to the ground as gravity began to take place.  
With a sharp and swift 'ch-CHUNK', the logs stacked on top of one another were successfully split in half as the Leaf Blade connected. The blind Leafeon landed delicately on her brown paws, right in the space where the logs once sat before they were chopped and fell in different directions.

"Nice, Nura." An Umbreon purred, shadows swirling up and around his paws. "Once again, you've done what I thought you couldn't do."

"Just because I am blind does not mean I cannot do simple tasks such as this." The Leafeon wiped some dust from the logs off of her nose. "But this should keep us warm for a few more months, as long as Russet does not burn it all at once."

The Umbreon chuckled. "Knowing that crazy Flareon, she will."

Nura let out a giggle herself. Her gaze grew placid, and her blind gaze traveled upward, as if she could see the sapphire sky and the clouds drifting lazily above them.

"Sometimes..." She softly began, catching her companion's attention. "I wish I could see, just to know what the sky looks like, what the grass beneath my paws and the trees I ran in look like..." Her voice grew wistful, something that rarely happened to the benevolent member of the Chrystanigh.

The Umbreon's ears pinned back, and sympathy for her stabbed his heart. If only he could provide that for her...

"Nura, maybe..." He began carefully. Her clouded gaze turned towards him. "Maybe someday, we'll figure out some sort of magic or-"

"Vaku, stop." Her quiet voice suddenly grew stern. "Stop it. I do not want your false hope." She gave him a glare, one that sent shivers down his spine.

"I-I was just trying to suggest stuff." He stuttered a little, although the familiar anger he often felt when he was cut off or shot down welled up a little.

"It would never happen for someone like me." Nura didn't seem upset about it, more angry than anything. Her ears pinned tightly against her head, her leafy tail lashing back and forth, cream fur lifting along her spine and bristling. "Nobody cares about a blind Pokémon like myself. I'm considered useless."

"No." He began, mixed emotions making his mind spin. On one paw, she was acting stupid in his eyes, and stupidity wasn't something he could stand. But on the other paw, the way she was berating herself stabbed at his heart.

"Yes." She hissed back, her clouded pupils narrowing to slits. "I am _nothing _compared to the other Chrystanigh, or anyone. I may be able to sense things, but how would I fare on a battlefield? I can barely hunt for myself, Vaku! Everyone else has to bring food to _me_, as if they had some horrible task to do! I know how the others feel about doing stuff for me. I'm useless, I can barely walk without tripping over my own paws!" Her voice had slowly begun to crack, and now her head dropped to face the ground.  
Vaku could hardly bear to watch her shoulders tremble as she tried to keep her composure together.  
"I'm not worth anything..." She whispered, her voice quivering uncontrollably.

Something broke inside Vaku.

He couldn't quite place what it was, but it was an awful feeling, seeing her like this. He had to do something to help her...

"Nura, stop beating yourself up." He growled.

Oh yeah, that works, just do what you do with everyone else, growl at them and give them the "stop being stupid" tone.

The Leafeon's head shot up to give them a glare. Tears peeked out at the edges of her pale eyes, but there was an angry scowl on her face.  
"Don't act like it isn't true." She hissed. "You've seen the looks. I'm sure you've thought it yourself. There is _nothing_ you can do for me, Vaku. You cannot give me eyesight. You cannot stop the way I feel about myself. You CANNOT even begin to FATHOM how hard it is for me to know that wherever I go, I'm completely and utterly useless in every way!"

"I can certainly TRY though!" He practically roared, his voice bouncing off the trees they were surrounded by. Nura jumped a little, fixing her gaze on him. Her eyes were wide.

"I don't care if you think of yourself as some useless piece of trash!" He hissed, taking a step forward. His face showed anger, but Nura could sense something else lying underneath all of it. What was it? She couldn't put a paw on it. It wasn't anger, it was...

Her heart fluttered upon figuring it out.

"I would climb mountains and cross rivers just to make you realize that you're worth more than that in my eyes!" The Umbreon continued. The Leafeon could feel the shadows he controlled climbing higher and higher, from his paws to his shoulders, running along his back as if they were planning to tie him down. His emotions were making them surge everywhere, even licking at her paws.

"I would do everything I can to give you the sight you deserve, to let you know that..." He had calmed down a little at this point, shaking a little from his words and the anger that was slowly draining from him. "That even though others don't care..." He gave her a soft smile. "I do."

She stared at him with wide eyes, even as something gentle tickled her paws.

Turning her gaze to the ground, as if she could see whatever was forming in the shadows before her, she lifted a paw to gently touch it.

Vaku seemed to tense up from embarrassment, but Nura didn't notice. Her brown paws gently grazed the object as she tried to figure out what it was.

Dainty little petals curled against one another, tiny thorns that were rounded as to not prick her paw pads, a spiky leaf.

"It feels like a rose." She whispered, a small smile gracing her muzzle.

"E-Er..." Vaku grew flustered, his face heating up. "I-I didn't mean to- to uh..."

"It's fine..." Nura looked back up at him, her blind eyes locking with his crimson ones. "It's beautiful."

"But er..." He didn't know whether or not to say that there was no way she could see the rose. He didn't want to just retract it back into the shadows. She was gently stroking it, she seemed to enjoy having it anyways.

"Y-You can't really..."

"I don't need to see it to know it's beautiful." Nura smiled. Maybe his words had more impact on her than he thought? She didn't seem upset about not being able to see it as she would've been before.

He smiled, the heat from his face still lingering but not as intense at this point. "I'm glad you like it. Even if I...heh, didn't mean to make it..."

"I love it." She laughed, staring back down at it.

She let her stroke it for a few more heartbeats, before he slowly made it disappear into a flurry of shadows. The smile still stayed on her muzzle.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes before Nura spoke again. "Thank you, Vaku..." She whispered. Unbeknownst to him, Nura could feel herself blushing, but she didn't dare to let Vaku see it.

"No problem, Nura." He smiled. He didn't deny that seeing her happy again made his day.

Silently, the Umbreon stood up. "We should return to the camp with these small logs." He mumbled, go over to them. He placed a charcoal paw on then, making them disappear one by one into the shadows.

He glanced over his shoulder at Nura, who was still sitting, staring at the ground.

"Can...Can you find your way back?" He asked hesitantly.

"Yes, I'll be fine." She mumbled, not turning to look back at him. "I just need time to think..."

"Uh...alright then." He replied, pulling up a few shadowy wisps to help drag him into the shadows to take his load back to camp.

His ears shot up when an idea came to him. It was risky, but...

Letting the shadows retract by themselves, he walked to Nura's side and gently licked her cheek.

The Leafeon let out a small gasp, freezing in place. She turned to look at Vaku, blinking at him in wonder.

"Wh-what..."

"See ya back at camp." He simply said, turning away. "Take care, alright?"

"..." She paused, staring at the space he used to be standing in. "A-Alright..."

And with that, he swept himself into the shadows and disappeared.

The Leafeon smiled once she was sure he was gone.

"He..." She began softly, but didn't need to finish it really.

She sat in silence as she listened to the sounds of nature, and thought about the only Pokémon to ever make her heart flutter like it did today.


End file.
